Halloween
by shades of scarlet and gold
Summary: ONESHOT//DarkFic\\"Happy Halloween, my love,...Sakura."...Cackling laughter fills my world as it goes black.//death, blood, and lusty killer romance inside ItaSaku


**Hey! It's me!**

**Sorry for another oneshot. First of all, I'd like to thank **Veroxion **for her advice on how to write a darkfic. Without her, this story would be just well...stupid. So, yeah. **

**Warning: DARKFIC, which includes, but is not limited too, character death, insanity, blood -shudders-, and nightmares for the young ones. So, goodbye little kiddies, -shoos away children- **

**Also, on my profile there's this poll about my username, so can you just please go take it? Please? **

* * *

I smiled. I was floating on a fluffy, emerald green cloud, like my eyes. Pink clouds, made of cotton candy soared around me. Speaking of cotton candy…

I was stuffed.

Remind me to never eat a lot of candy on Halloween night.

No, I don't go trick-or-treating. I'm fifteen, too old for that.

However, I do have a sleepover with my two best friends, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino. We watch scary, horror movies, paint our nails, wear silly costumes, and over-stuff ourselves with candy.

A muffin rolls its way over to my cloud. I pick it up, smiling and whilst I'm about to take a bite, I hear a boom. It's sort of like an explosion went off, that kind of clouds scatter into a liquid-type solution, like when a piece of cotton candy is sitting on your tongue, melting slowly.

My eyes flutter open in a sudden. "Ughh…" I moan. Beside me, Ino and Hinata are awake too.

"Wha-what is t-this?" I ask groggily, rubbing my sore eyes. It feels like a fat man's stomach after New Year's dinner.

"T-turn t-the lights on." Hinata says, her voice barely above a faint whisper. I'm the observant one, and just by hearing her voice, I can tell she's scared.

"Too late for trick-or-treating." I mumble. Stupid kids, don't they know any better? They could get _raped_ out there. I shake my head in agreement to my thoughts.

"You got that right" Ino adds, "I'll go turn the lights on." She walks over to the light switch, her long blonde ponytail swaying. She clicks it a few times.

Nothing.

"Huh? Why won't it-" Ino begins.

I don't want to admit my fears to friends, so I say something that sounds rational. "Probably a light failure or something." I shrug, maintaining this impassive impression to fool them.

As soon as the worlds escape my lips, the lights switch on.

Hinata shudders, obviously terrified. I can read her like a book. "H-how d-did th-that-" she starts to ask but I cut her off.

"Let's check the noise." I say, interrupting my friend. It's rude, but I want to maintain myself calm. Because if I can't do that, nobody can keep us calm.

"You're right, Forehead." Ino replies instead of Hinata, using the old nickname from back in our preschool days due to my large forehead. "Hinata, go tell them we don't have candy left." Ino instructs, "And tell them to go home. It's late and they could get hurt."

Hinata doesn't move a centimeter. "W-why m-me?" She's so scared, I know it. Normally, I would laugh, but I have a hunch about this. The chills run down my spine, which is only covered by a light pink tank-top.

I try to act brave. _This is only your imagination, Sakura,_ I tell myself.

I just hope I'm right.

"Ya scared?" Ino tempts. She knows Hinata will cower out, so Ino continues, "Naruto likes brave girls. He would _love_ to date a brave girl, who doesn't cower in fear." She turns to face Hinata, "Too bad you're too afraid of everything, right Hinata?"

I know where she's going by this, but strangely, I agree with it.

Hinata suddenly grows calmer, as if thinking of Naruto can protect her. Oh, I wish he would have the same effect on me.

The little bluish-black haired girl steps closer to the front door. She's not entirely fearless, but her little façade is working pretty well. Ino and I stay right in our stance, glued to the spot on the hardwood floor.

"H-hello?" Hinata asks as she opens the door and steps onto the Yamanaka house veranda. "S-sorry but we have no more-" I hear no more from my friend. I do, however, see her limp body being dragged out. And most importantly, there's blood over their face.

The door slams closed.

"Wha-what was _that?_" Ino whispers. I nod my head, shaking. The chills have run down all over me, and there's no way to stop it.

"C'mon Sakura, let's go check it out." Ino says, leading me closer to the door.

"_Shannaro_!" I cry.

"Scaredy-cat." Ino vents, the fear controlling her too. _Face it Ino, you're scared too, _I think.

"See nothing will happen to me, Forehead." Ino says as she is about to open the door, but someone opens it for her.

From the _other_ side.

Standing at the door are the two scariest men I've ever seen. The short one has red hair, with sky blue orbs surrounded by black rings. Scary. He has a knife on it, covered in blood. The taller one has black hair, bangs falling to his face, with deep onyx eyes. He carries a gun. My heart skips a beat. A _gun._ This guy-he-is a …murderer. A serial killer, preying on people like my friends and I.

Halloween. What a wonderful holiday, for murdering that is, I realize. A serial killer's dreams come true. It's dark, and little kids-more likely _prey, _are just everywhere, just hopping around, asking for their deaths. A killer just has to knock on a door, and of course, a silly teenage girl will open up, coming out from her party, to give a child a treat.

A treat of death, that is. I realize now that, we were also those stupid girls. We should've ignored everything. Stupid. And this will cost us our lives. There's no way in hell, that Ino and I, two seventeen year old girls, will stand a chance against these two muscled-men, not to mention that their armed, too.

Trick-or-treat. Yeah, killers are so treated.

The red-head walks toward Ino, who is backing away in fear. Unlike me, who is standing forever frozen on this spot. A statue.

The killer stabs Ino, and her limp body falls to the floor, dead. He suddenly brings the knife to his lips and does the most insane thing ever. He _licks it! _

"Ino" I whisper. Hysteria captures me, and I start to hyperventilate. These people, they belong in solitary confinement! They're insane! I know I saw what I just did, a dude licking blood like chocolate syrup from a spoon!

The noise I make captures the attention of the taller one. _Oh no. Oh no!_ I am on the verge of tears.

Instinct forces me to run. But where? I'm trapped! I open my mouth to scream, but no noise comes out.

An evil, insane laugh comes from the red-head, it's so inhuman. Once my eyes are torn off this psycho, they face the onyx eyes of the other killer. I back up, until my head slams into a heavy surface.

"Guh…" I mutter. Then I realized, I backed up into a corner. The killer laughs, an insane laugh of a murderer. I gulp as a tear rolls down my pallid cheek.

"Please…" I say lowly that he can barely hear me.

He smiles, raising the gun to my face. He presses it against my temple, metal pressing right onto my sensitive skin. With the gun pressed to me, I finally feel my body shaking uncontrollably. I'm scared.

I know there is no way out of this. A gun is pressed to my head, fingers holding the trigger ready to shoot at any given moment. The black haired boy is standing right in front of me, blocking my way. I can't possibly take _him_ on. He is about a foot taller than me, not to mention with muscular arms. This guy can knock me out in a second. Plus the other man, yeah, no way can _I_ take him on.

I'm ruined.

Tears roll down my face, knowing when I've been defeated. I try to command my tears to stop, but my eyes are ignoring my brain and have a mind of their own.

"Now, don't cry, my pretty." the man says in a soft voice. "I won't hurt you." His finger dries a tear on my cheek while he says this.

_Yeah, right, and I can fly,_ I think.

Suddenly, he presses his cold lips to my mouth, sweet and passionate, all I ever wanted in a kiss. How could such a killer be such a wonderful kisser.

To rain on my parade, his lips leave mine. He smiles, insanely and evilly.

"Happy Halloween, my love,…Sakura" His fingers pull back on the trigger.

Cackling laughter fills my world as it goes black.

Eternally black.

* * *

**If anyone is wondering the murderers are Gaara and Itachi. NOT SASUKE. Itachi. Got it? There's a freaking diference, people.**

**Review, onegai. I want to know what you think. In your review can you please, just include the following:**

**-what you thought about it  
- if you thought it was any good  
- if it scared you (which I hope it did  
- and: if I should write more darkfics**

**Arigato for reading!**

**~Hana**


End file.
